


谢怜是只兔子精-2

by baiyixiao



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 车
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiyixiao/pseuds/baiyixiao
Summary: 第二章 因为还没有进入重点剧情所以还是清水的，后边会渐渐加速开起车，等我开起车来.......嘻嘻嘻，你们就追不上我的步伐了





	谢怜是只兔子精-2

**Author's Note:**

> 第二章 因为还没有进入重点剧情所以还是清水的，后边会渐渐加速开起车，等我开起车来.......嘻嘻嘻，你们就追不上我的步伐了

【花怜】谢怜是只兔子精-2

花城是只红狐狸。

他不喜欢别人叫他狐狸精，听起来像是骂人的，虽然他也确实是只修道多年的狐狸精；昨天谢怜光顾着自己讲自己了的，没有多问花城的事，其实算来，花城也不算个小年轻了，他的妖龄其实不比谢怜差多少，谢怜先入为主认为他比自己小几百岁，一直把花城当个孩子看。

说来，在很久很久以前，花城就见过谢怜了，不过看昨天叨叨叨的小学长的样子，显然是没有将他认出来，说实话，花城心里还是有点小难过的，不过这样也好，谢怜不知道花城的心思，花城还可以伪装的很体面，至少现在可以天天看着他，也是好的。

昨天妖气暴走，在谢怜猛地抓住花城的一瞬，花城的耳朵就蹦出来了，其实不是花城妖力不够，而是……他发情期快到了。

说来尴尬， 花城谢怜两只老妖怪，混迹人间数百年，都是干干净净打了母胎solo的光棍儿，倒不是两人不好，这两位，单说长相，没有谁差的，都是一等一的俊；谢怜是清秀温润，花城是异域深邃，各有各的令人心动，是仙乐理工人尽皆知的两大系草；至于这感情生活，谢怜是因为孤寂渐渐不问红尘，花城嘛……自然是这苦苦的单相思了。

昨天花城晚上没怎么睡着，觉得一切都想做梦；从他再次找到谢怜，到成为谢怜手下的学生，到和他熟络，现在……和谢怜一起住，真的就像梦一样。

早上六点，花城估摸着谢怜还有一忽会儿就该起了，静悄悄打开冰箱之门准备了一顿早餐，煮了蔬菜粥，等谢怜醒来，就闻到厨房飘来的菜香

“花城！你怎么起这么早……还做饭啊”谢怜的耳朵还没有变回去，一向喜欢蹂躏自己耳朵的小兔子昨晚睡觉不老实又把耳朵弄得一团糟，匆匆寻着饭香跑到厨房里，头发乱糟糟的，看起来莫名可爱得很。

“我看学长这些天在那边忙，顾不上好好吃饭，就随便做了些”花城盯着谢怜的耳朵，不自主笑了笑。

“啊，说起来，你一直在帮我做数据……可是不耽误你们考试吗？我听说你们……”

花城挑眉，不以为然：“平日里没有学踏实才会在考前一周临时抱佛脚，忙天忙地。学长放心，我没事的”

花城的神色分明是在嘲讽另外一位学弟，因为在半月前他就告诉谢怜自己期末将至，推脱掉实验事务，而谢怜这个老好人也没多问，自己一个人把工作全扛了。

“多谢你啦，不过考前还是要好好复习，不用来我这边，安心复习”

“无妨，我这边没什么忙的”花城掂掂勺子，“看见冰箱里边有胡萝卜，擅自做主做了粥，学长看看怎么样”

“你真厉害，看起来很好吃……额，咳咳，那个怎么好意思让你给我做饭呢，哈哈……”谢怜这哪里还是个长辈的样子，分明是个看见自己喜欢的胡萝卜就忘了别的小兔子。

花城不可置否，碍于学长的老脸没有当着自谢怜的面直接笑场，绷出一副严肃且尊重的样子：“所以，学长尝尝看？”

不得不说花城的厨艺相当上的排面，谢怜的耳朵完全暴露的他兴奋的内心，开心的一颤一颤的，是不是还要垂下来晃两晃，可爱得不行，可惜他本人毫无自觉，完全沉浸在胡萝卜的盛宴中无法自拔。

“哥哥喜欢就好”

“嗯？你叫我什么”

“学……学长，”花城有些惊，刚才没过脑子叫串了……

“嗯，不过确实我应该比你老些，如果你不介意的话，家里就这样叫我也随意，不过在学校里还是按原来那样喊吧，面得别人生疑”

“……嗯……”

你哪里知道，这样的称呼，在几百年以前，算了……现在你也不记得了。

谢小兔在花城的胡萝卜宴喂食以后高兴地去学校继续他的课题了，花城今天上午有最后一门专业课考试，和谢怜进校后分别便直接进了考场；一上午很快就过去了，同学们陆陆续续交卷离开，到了外边叽叽喳喳讨论怎么安排去嗨-----期末以后，就是长达两个月的大假了。

“花城，你和……你的谢导师，考完要不要和我们一起去玩？大家打算今天晚上一起去吃饭，唱唱歌什么的”

师青玄为人最为跳脱，别的人都是想来找花城可是没那个胆子，众多女生更是希望能和花城搭上一两句话，很明显，吃饭还是唱歌都不过是托辞，找个机会近距离接触接触罢了。妇女之友师青玄敌不过众学妹甚至学姐的盛情期盼，出了个头把邀请送到了。

“看安排吧，到时候说”

花城并不喜欢这些人类的交际游戏， 再者他现在有谢怜这只小兔子，还看得上什么别的东西。花城性格一向独立又冷硬，放在以前，他是完全不屑于搭理师青玄这种没营养而且一听就不是什么好事的邀请的，可是在谢怜那里呆久了，竟也学着耳濡目染生出些柔和和委婉来，说话也没有那么直接带刺了。

师青玄知道这多半是没戏，回望投向那些女生一个无奈地眼神，还是意思意思了一句：“那，如果可以的话，我们在班群里边会通知具体时间和地点，可以来的话大家一起玩”

“嗯”花城考完心就没在这里过，急着去找他的小学长去。

看着花城决然奔向实验室的背影，师青玄暗自感叹：  
“这年头，这些帅哥怎么都这么……不问红尘啊， 诶，学妹们别看了，你们老公忙事业去了，多半呀，来不了了”

伤心的众学妹继续哭唧唧……

花城到实验室里边的时候，偌大的实验房空空荡荡，因为大家的实验高峰期是在大假而非考试周，所以一眼就能看到孤零零的谢怜，好在昨日他睡的好，早餐也没有没那么敷衍，看起来精神明显比前几天好多了，这会儿也没有困得打瞌睡，花城甚是开心：“哥哥！”

“花城，你来啦？试考完了吗？”

“刚刚考完的，过来了看看有没有什么可以帮到哥哥的”

“我都说过了我这边没有什么的，既然考完了不如就去和你的朋友们好好去玩一玩”谢怜像个大家长一样，舍不得花城过来劳碌，也就是谢怜这样了，别的导师，哪个不是要学生随叫随到，安排了任务就得做完，哪还有谢怜这样主动给学生放假自己刚的。

“他们有什么好玩的……”花城对那个“叛逃”的学弟嗤之以鼻，相当看不惯

“叮咚”手机消息的提示音。

“怎么，同学叫你了？有什么事就去吧，我这边没什么的”

花城才不想抛下谢怜去和那些人玩社交游戏，随口敷衍了几句：“没什么，垃圾广告”准备留下来帮谢怜处理剩余的实验进度。可偏偏花城的手机就不依不饶的一直刷消息提示音，实在令人烦躁，花城起的直接打开准备开静音直接断网，却触到了师青玄发来的一条语音：“花城啊，大家在这边都到得差不多啦，你和谢导师什么时候过来啊？”

好死不死，花城准备马上回一个“没空！！！”谢怜却按住他的手，笑道：“他们都在等你，不必在我这边耗着，今天没啥事的，和他们去玩吧”

花城皱起眉头，心里狠狠给师青玄记了一笔：“都是些无聊事情，干什么叨扰你”

“可你们还有一年就毕业啦，大家以后各奔东西，或许就很少再见面了，能好好聚聚就去吧”谢怜觉得花城太过懂事听话，课余时间都贡献给了学术实验，根本没有一点自己的课余活动，对于年轻人来说未免太过死板，怕他不合群。

花城愣住了，其实这句话，怕不是也是他和谢怜的结果，现在还可以说在一起打交道，可是再过多久呢？他能一直留在谢怜身边吗？不能的。

谢怜见花城似乎在想他说的话，觉得可能是把他说通了，顺水推舟再加了一句：“刚才那是师青玄吗？君老师的学生，我看他也挺活泼的，不如和他们去玩玩，多交些朋友”

花城神色暗暗，沉默片刻，道：“他们……也想让你去”

“嗯，那就去吧”

说实话，对于让谢怜放下他的课题实验跑来这种毫无意义的地方消磨时间，花城觉得非常对不起谢怜，自己不仅没有帮到他解决问题，反而在这里带他浪费时间；但是，谢怜那句话深深戳到了花城隐秘的心思，让那些阴暗的痴迷和眷恋开始隐隐作痛；花城知道接近谢怜无非是饮鸩止渴，但是他又忍不住用这片刻花火去换余生沉沦-----就这样吧，即使现在多看看你，只顾现在，不管以后；我都是情愿的，因为你，我都开心。

在ktv外面很远的地方，花城就听到了师青玄独有的音色，不必根据向导指路，他都知道他们在哪间，而且里边又是怎样一派群魔乱舞的景象。

谢怜推开门的时候，在里边疯的猴孩子们还没有注意到二人，花城挑挑眉，“师青玄”

厢房里的人纷纷注意到站在门口两位大帅哥，不正是各位心心念念的城哥和谢导吗！

“啊啊啊！花城！没想到你还真的来啦！快快快，这儿给你们留的位子，坐下吧”师青玄没想到花城那如同 “改天请你吃饭”的同他的假笑一般毫无诚意的答应，居然是真的有在考虑。不过他不知道的是，花城全然是因为谢怜。

“啊，怎么突然这么安静啦，你们该怎么玩怎么玩，不要在意我”谢怜想的是自己毕竟是导师，可能来这里让他们放不开，但是他哪里知道大家的静默是因为都看这两张脸去了！

“谢系草在这里，怎么能说是不要在意啊，反倒是不能不在意才是吧哈哈哈”

“对呀对呀，还有城哥，简直不要太抓场了，怎么还会有人听师青玄那杀猪叫唱歌嘻嘻”

喂喂喂，当初是谁求着我师青玄去找你们老公的？现在找来的也是我的功劳好吧，这群人怎么这么过河拆桥的！！

“对啊对啊，谁还要听师青玄这个五音不全的麦霸来折磨自己的耳朵，青玄，你就下来吧，好好当个果盘杀手不好吗！要不城哥来一首？”

“我不会”

额…………

气氛有些尴尬，谢怜揉揉眉心。

群众很是识趣，明显看得出来谢怜更好说话，话筒就递到了谢怜手里“要不谢导师来一首哇”

“来一首，来一首，来一首！”

谢怜虽然看起来文弱可欺的样子，但是也算是和学生们都合得来，既然有邀请也就不矫情推辞，大大方方上了：“好，那就来一首《全世界谁倾听你》吧”

在一阵起哄声里，谢怜接过话筒，前奏放完，唱第一句的时候，大家就都安静了，

“多希望有一个像你的人，但黄昏跟清晨无法相认”  
…………  
“你爱默默倾听全世界，全世界谁倾听你……”

所有人都静静听着谢怜带有些许少年青涩又干净的声线娓娓道来，唱到那句“全世界谁倾听你”的时候，谢怜的声音似乎颤了颤，花城目光微微闪烁------谁倾听你呢？你独自活过八百年，见过多少人，又离开了多少人，昨夜畅聊的欣喜滔滔不绝；在遇到我这只妖以前，你又是……怎样过的呢？

一曲终了，掌声雷鸣------“哇哦！谢学长唱得真好听！青玄你看什么看啊，安心当果盘杀手，别上来！”

师青玄默默比了个中指……

有人壮着胆子招惹花城“既然谢导师都唱了，那城哥要不也意思意思来一首啊！”

花城看着在聚光灯下笑的温柔的谢怜，心里一时间涌起无边酸涩，这是在可怜自己，还是可怜谢怜呢？

“《Talking To The Moon》”

“哇哇哇，城哥点的，快快快，安排上安排上！”

“I know you’re somewhere out there, somewhere far away……  
But they don’t understand. You’re all I have.”

Talking to the moon, try to get to you,  
It holds you on the other side,  
厢房里边光线明暗交错，花城坐在那里，谢怜并看不清他的表情，但是无端觉得他似乎有些落寞,这是一首明显表示求而不得单相思的曲子，他感觉花城心里应该是藏着什么的，因为当他唱到:  
“ Talking to me too, I’m a fool who sit alone,  
Talking to the moon”的时候，  
不知是否是谢怜看错，花城眼睛似乎隐隐闪动泪花，声线也颤了不少，若非曲中人，怎知曲中意，这样一番对月相思，自我癫狂的写照，深情有余，难在无缘无法。

花城没有唱完，唱到第二段前边就掐掉了，“后边的不太熟，就不唱了” 

谢怜看见花城深邃的眉骨在昏暗不清的灯光下投映出更加立体的阴影，遮住了眼睛，看不出什么表情，语气一如既往的平淡，听不出什么端倪，但是谢怜就是直觉他是难过的；为什么会难过呢？ 是因为你就是那个对着月亮说话的傻瓜吗？花城。

花城在众人眼中是半神的存在，冷漠优秀不可接近，大家完全没有想到他会真的接过话筒，点了这样一首歌，说实话的确唱得挺好的，一听就是有故事的人，不过这明显是心有所属啊，有人窃窃私语道：这俩系草怎么都整的是这种悲情系的，活脱脱像是被渣女甩了一样，一个比一个深情。

谢怜在唱他自己，

花城把自己唱给他听，

岂止是深情有余，我等了你八百年，但是你都不记得了

谢怜，你不知道。


End file.
